Dance with the Devil
by BrokenMuse
Summary: Ulquiorra/Ichigo drabbles. He was everything he was not. Accepting requests!
1. Everything

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. -sigh-**

**Drabble I- Everything**

* * *

_He_ was everything he wasn't.

The other side of the coin; his polar opposite.

He was everything that conflicted with him.

Brash. Headstrong.

The boy stood out with his bright orange hair and tan skin whereas he blended in with his black hair and porcelain white skin.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

When Ulquiorra had first met the Shinigami-Representative he had been sorely disappointed and disgusted with the orange haired boy that Aizen-sama had his eyes on. He wasn't worth Aizen-sama's notice, let alone his interest.

Then his disappointment and disgust morphed into surprise and astonishment when the Kurosaki's reiatsu gained a dark edge that suspicously felt like that of a Hollow and then surprisingly he severed Yammi's arm. A not so easy feat.

The former feelings returned when the boy suddenly froze, fighting an internal battle that Ulquiorra could not see. Kurosaki fought against something that if he should embrace would increase his powers greatly.

It disgusted him that he rejected that power but at the same time there was something about the boy that lured him in and made him not want to let go. It was then that he began to once again experience his feelings and ironically enough he was angry about it. That this mere ryoka could make him feel. But at the sametime it only made him want to latch onto the boy and never let go.

The feelings grew when Kurosaki infiltrated Los Noches to retrieve the girl Aizen-sama needed.

He watched the boy intently as he moved ever closer to his goal. How he protected the now child-like former tercera espada Neliel and tore through the Privaron espada until Ulquiorra himself engaged the boy only to put a hole through his chest in the exact same position as his own Hollow hole. It was a mark warning others away. He knew it would be fatal but also knew Grimmjaw would be along with that woman and would heal him if only to engage the boy in a battle afterwards.

But if it came down to it, Ulquiorra would kill Grimmjaw before he let the sexta espada take what didn't belong to him.

But Kurosaki prevailed and proved himself in Ulquiorra's eyes. The boy had embraced the power he had previously been fearful and frightend of and rose over Grimmjaw yet he had spared the sexta espada's life. It was something he couldn't grasp. Why would Kurosaki spare the life of an enemy? That old saying "don't wound what you can't kill" had to mean something. But yet Ichigo seemed to defy the norms.

And it was because of that that drew Ulquiorra to the boy and why now Ichigo rested bleeding and battered in his arms as he moved on silent wings through Hueco Mundo, taking the orange haired Shinigami away from those that only wanted to use him for their own purposes.

When he had first met Kurosaki Ichigo he had been intrigued but declared him nothing but trash for his fear, his weakness.

He was everything that Ulquiorra wasn't.

And that was why Ichigo could only belong to him.

* * *

**A/N: **_I have no idea where this came from or really understand it, its an introspective thing about Ichigo from Ulquiorra's point-of-view. I think I have to blame DaRkCoUnTeSsB who did a picture of these two over on deviantart (go look, its worth it) and I named this after the picture because its their fault that this idea wouldn't go away when I should be typing out the completed chapter II of my crossover of Bleach and FFVII._

**_Read!- Send me requests for a drabble of these two! XD There needs to be more love for this pairing. Don't be offended if you ask and I do someone elses before yours as I write whenever inspiration hits me. When requesting please send me a small description! Song lyrics! Something! XD_**


	2. Understanding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. -sigh-**

**Title: Understanding**

**Pairings: Ulquiorra/Ichigo**

**Characters: Mentions of Aizen and thats it. XD**

**Rating: T (male/male kiss and wow thats it. O_O)**

**Description: In the territory of Ulquiorra when he was a Vasto Lorde the two begin their relation ship. The sequel to "Everything"**

**Dedication: Ladyaffirmed and Saria19 who both wanted a sequel to the first drabble! Lol here you go guys! Enjoy! I also have a third in the wings. **

He had stolen the vizard right out from underneath them all and brought him into the deepest part of Hueco Mundo where the Vasto Lorde level Hollows dwell.

This particular area belonged to Ulquiorra and was the only place even Aizen himself did not dare tread. The arrancar that had been Vasto Lorde that have gone to the betrayer willingly, tired of the voices in their heads, the constant devouring of the others, the emptiness that refused to be filled.

But when they all awoken after the transformation into arrancar they still felt that emptiness and occasionally the voices would rise up and demand attention from the ones that had taken them into their flesh and absorbed the power they had.

But as Ulquiorra was discovering- every second he spent with Ichigo filled the void within him, and no longer did the voices bother him.

It was a wonderous feeling being next to the boy, having him in his arms and it was a surprise that he didn't fight, didn't struggle or yell at him, nothing. It was a bit disconcerting.

Ulquiorra had expected resistence yet recieved acceptence but as he thought about it- he should not have been surprised as he had realized a while ago that Ichigo didn't do things in the norm, if it involved the welfare of those he cared about then Ichigo would do anything he could to protect them, no matter what. It was one of the things Ulquiorra admired about him.

He was as wild as his hair.

Speaking of which, he burried his nose in the bright orange locks and breathed in the scent of his intended mate.

A long ago forgotten memory as a human helped to identify the mixed smells, the first being mocha.

The second scent was the tangy hint of strawberries, something that made Ulquiorra smile in amusement as he thought the vizard's name really did suit him though he would never say it to his face.

The third and final was a mixture of blood and something dark that Ulquiorra could not name but he surmised he had something to do with the Hollow powers Ichigo has.

The blended scents were intoxicating and he was reluctant to let Ichigo go as they both got reaquianted with the sandy ground.

Ulquiorra didn't immediately release the boy nor did the latter instantly pull away from the former espada's embrace.

After what seemed an eternity, Ichigo turned to face Ulquiorra and the two of them neither moved or said anything as they stared into the others eyes- both questioning, curious, hesitant to break the seeming spell that had woven its way around them both.

To Ichigo, Ulquiorra's eyes were unique and very beautiful. They were a deep jade green with slitted pupils. And it was the eyes that the vizard saw the so carefully concealed emotions all revealed just for him.

To Ulquiorra, Ichigo's eyes were special. They were a light brown with a starburst of gold around the pupil and the former espada had seen those eyes glow blue with the boys reiatsu, something he had never heard of before.

Neither spoke a word to the other, but they weren't needed. They both saw what needed to be said in the others' eyes.

And they both leaned forward at the same time and their lips met in understanding.

* * *

**_You know, usually I would try to make longer chapters, but for drabbles like this the small amount seems to work better than an insanely long chapter. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! As I know that this isn't a very popular pairing and won't get many reviews I'm rather happy with the ones I have gotten! Thanks again!_**

**_Yume_Girl_91- Hmm. Interesting. I will work on that one next then post the third in this little mini-series, so be on the look-out!_**

* * *


	3. Temptation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. -sigh-**

**Title: Temptation**

**Pairings: Ulquiorra/Ichigo**

**Characters: Ichigo and Ulquiorra**

**Rating: R (mostly for the blasphemy XD)**

**Description: Sometimes the temptation is irresistable.**

**Dedication: To yume_girl_91 - sorry it took so long. ^W^ I can honestly say, I never thought I being doing anything like this but everyone needs to get out of their comfort zone once in a while.**

**

* * *

**

"The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom and his tongue shall speak judgment." A soft voice recited as he pulled the blankets tighter around his form. "Blessed is the man who endureth temptation for when he hath been proved he shall receive a crown of life..."

A loud clang jolted the one reading into silence, the young man freezing in place, his hands going limp and the blanket fell away even as a weak breeze extinguished the flame of the single candle he had been using to read by from his Bible. The room was reduced to darkness and Ichigo shivered from something that was not from the cold dampness of the room. As he stood from his bed, his feet touching the cold floor, Ichigo winced at the icy chill that creeped up from his feet and all the way up his spine until it settled uneasily and vaguely in his brain that this cold was too cold, was unnatural.

As he tried to re-light the candle, the hair on the back of his neck stood on no end and he fumbled with his current job even more as he tried to chase away the darkness with the small spark as the candle's wick caught and flared to life, illuminating the room in a soft glow, only to show that Ichigo was not as alone in his room as he had thought (though he dimly suspected he was not) and his frightened cry caught in his throat as he realized that this _thing_ was not as it appeared to be...but he knew exactly who it was despite the very human appearence it had. He saw the horns, the tail that coiled behind him and the inhuman green eyes with the tear tracks as they gazed at him with an emotion that Ichigo could not fathom as he remained rooted to the spot as those same green orbs gazed into his own golden-brown.

"Ulquiorra, the First of the Fallen." He whispered softly like he would utter a prayer.

The other seemed to notice this and barely there smile appeared as he approached the obviously frightened priest in front of him, the orange-haired male shied away as he regained control of his limbs, a scowl on his face as he glared at the green-eyed one who was coming closer and closer.

"Begone Most Unclean! You are not welcome here!"

Those green-eyes glittered with something unnamed and he did not leave or vanish as Ichigo had hoped, in fact he come much closer and invaded his comfort zone even as he backed further away only to encounter the wall behind him. Those lips still held that barely there smile and it widened as he closed the distance with the priest, leaving only an inch apart between their faces, his breath ghosting over the orange-haired boy's lips. Ichigo was going to demand that The First of the Fallen would leave him be as only God was his God, but as the other got closer he found the words would not come, the prayers vanished on his lips and the hymns vanished from his mind.

Ulquiorra leaned forward that last little bit of space seperating them and chastly touched the others lips with his own, the boy jerked away, his beautiful tea-brown eyes wide with shock, mouth opening to scream, yell, demand, _something._ But it would be forever lost as Ulquiorra would not give Ichigo the chance to escape him. This was one soul that he refused to let go. He'd corrupt it so it was as filthy as his own and God wouldn't spare him a second glance as he did with himself. No, this one was his. He sealed their mouths together and grabbed the boy's hands with his own hands as he felt them move to strike him. His tongue plundered Ichigo's mouth, he tasted purity and oh how fun it was going to be tainting that goodness the exuded from the priests' aura.

When Ulquiorra pulled away after ravaging that sweet mouth of the others, he was happy to see the glazed look in the eyes he had been admiring earlier, the flushed cheeks and the slight panting. He could already smell the corruption and it only made Ichigo's scent all that more enticing to him.

"Do you still wish for me to leave?" He asked in a sultry voice, knowing the answer already.

Ichigo shook his head with vehemence. "N-no."

If Ichigo would have known falling to temptation was this sweet, he would have done it sooner.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so late! I have a lot of family problems going on right now (which is why I'm writting to begin with) so its hard to turn something out. Yume I hope you like this as this is the first prompt I have ever done! And also, I wasn't sure where the lyrics came from that you gave to me Yume so I couldn't give proper rights to the owners, so if anyone has a prompt with lyrics, make sure you include band and song name (that a way I can listen to it if need be)**

**Guys I need more prompts! Don't be bashful! Although, I'm not doing a sequeal to this one as I feel one would ruin this one. XD So send them in reviews, pm, e-mail I don't care! **


	4. Height

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. -sigh-**

**Title: Height**

**Pairings: Ulquiorra/Ichigo, one-sided Renji/Ichigo**

**Characters: Ichigo and Ulquiorra, with mentions of others**

**Rating: T**

**Description: People more often than not formed opinions by looks alone.**

**Dedication: To all my reviewers! I love you guys! - This pretty much came to me in the wee hours of the morning as I was going to bed, much like 'Everything' did when I was in the shower. Is anyone else pissed off at the latest manga release of 353? -cusses so bad she makes Hidan from Naruto blush- I think we all knew it was comin' but...C'MON TITE KUBO! YOU RUINED SOMETHING AMAZING AS ICHIGO'S NEW FORM AND SCREWED UP THE BATTLE WITH ULQUIORRA!!! SUCH A GREAT CHARACTER DESERVED A WAAAYYY BETTER DEATH AND NOT REACHING OUT FOR ORIHIME! -fumes silently-**

**

* * *

**

It was amusing how they baffled people, he knew it and his lover knew it, but they didn't care one way or another and they never would.

They had gone through the same exact thing with Ichigo's nakama- though there was more violence, bloodshed, destruction, cursing and anger, especially with that red-headed shinigami. Ulquiorra knew that he cared for Ichigo but his lover was blind to those who loved him on a romantic level even if he was acedemically smart. The shinigami's loss was his gain and the former espada was _never _letting Ichigo go. And he never indended too, not when he betrayed Aizen and abandoned his own kind did he ever concieve the thought of letting another touch the orange-haired vaizard. Ichigo was his and he made that clear on more than one occasion.

As time wore on, the couple noticed the odd looks thrown their way (the red-headed babboon only looked on with jealousy and confusion). People were comparing Ulquiorra to Ichigo and Ichigo to Ulquiorra and it almost made the former espada regret asking Urahara Kisuke to make him a gigai. Neither of the lovers blamed anyone for doing so (though it was getting old to Ichigo), they were complete opposites. Ichigo with his distinctive spikey orange locks to his own straight shiney black, his lovers warm golden-brown eyes to his chilling emerald green, tan against skin so white he could pass as an albino. And when any got a taste of their personalities...it was interesting to say the least.

But despite all these differences, it was their height that drew eyes to them.

It didn't bother Ulquiorra that his lover was taller than himself. It did irritate him however that people immediately assumed that because he was shorter that he was automatically the uke in their relationship. Even Ichigo's nakama- when they had gotten over the fact he was a former espada and arrancar beside- had been doubtful on whom was whom in their relationship, they too had the notion that because Ichigo was bigger, he was the seme. The results of that assumption wasn't pretty and the red-haired shinigami had to be healed by that woman, Inoue Orihime, after attacking Ulquiorra.

The assumption was made once again months later at a ...get-together as Ichigo called them with his nakama, even all this time later, Rukia still claimed it had slipped out. But instead of lashing out -Ichigo had a few rules and one of them sadly enough was not killing his friends...and others he deemed trash- he grabbed Ichigo and began to ravish him. The vaizard submitted immediately and completely much to the shock of their friends then to (some of) their horror, Ulquiorra and Ichigo forgot they were there and...were moving past just making out. Only due to Inoue's embarrassed squeek is when they broke apart and only for Ichigo to tell them to leave or else. Ichigo had to bodily remove Urahara.

After that...they didn't leave the room for hours and Ulquiorra spent his time on every inch of his mate.

* * *

A/N: Is anyone else disappointed with the recent chapters? If you are say AYE cause I sure as hell am. Kubo-sama is getting lazy with his chapters!

**Saria19**- Yes, if you've popped into Dracoqueen22's Seireitei Monogatari her drabbles aren't all in order either (I find it easier to do then just concentrating on one story- which I have a problem doing) and I will be doing the third "Everything" chapter soon. Hmmm, I like your request, but it might have to be broken down into several chapters. I'll see what I can do. XD

**Yume_Girl91**- Glad you enjoyed it! It was a very different thing for me to do, I'm not used to AU's. XD And very happy with how it turned out too.

**To those that requested: I will work on them little by little but like I said in the beginning don't be mad if I choose someone who requested something after you before you, I write whatever inspires me to write at the time and I'd rather not fuck up your request in a rush to do it. I hope you enjoy this latest installment though.**

**NOTE!: I'm not accepting anymore requests at the moment so I can get the ones I have done, thank you all for the awesome requests and reviews and encouragement!**


End file.
